The present invention relates generally to pharmacy services, and more particularly to a new retail workspace where pharmacy services are provided. When it comes to health care, consumers prefer to listen to trusted sources. People often look to friends or neutral parties rather than to medical experts.
Most consumers are self-reliant about health issues. When people encounter a health issue that requires them to make a decision or take action, they like to turn to a variety of resources and make the decision on their own terms, for example by self-diagnosis and searching not only for the answers provided by traditional medicine, but also for alternatives.
Catalysts such as a health crisis or event, an inspiring role model, changes in social milieu, or a trusted source can change attitudes about health care, increasing the belief that action is needed. Reinforcers such as incentives, social support, easy access, and recognition of progress can help drive that action.
It is believed that health care service can be improved by:                relating health care services in to the rhythm of the customer's life;        showing the customer that a range of health services are offered;        offering options for how the customer interacts with the provider; and        providing a simplified, light-touch experience.        